Daachan (AWL)
Daa-chan (ダーちゃん Dā-chan) is a character in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition, Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. The stuffed bear can be bought from Van in Chapter 3. If purchased, it will stay in the child's room near his bed. A few cutscenes are shared with Daa-chan where the player witnesses him move. The bear has no real purpose in game-play, except to be an "Easter egg" of sorts. The child appears to know that the bear does move and has nurtured a friendship with it over the years. 'Obtaining' To obtain Daa-chan, the player must be in the third year of play. The first time Van comes to the valley of the third year, he will mention the bear and bring it the next time he is in the valley. Once he brings it, he will list it with a starting price of 1200G; the price can be haggled down to 600G. 'Events' Chapter 3 *An event can be triggered late at night by going into the kitchen; the bear is up, moving around, and seems to be stealing food from your fridge, however no food is missing after this event. *The next event occurs late at night as well. Head inside the child's room; the son is awake and appears to be having a conversation with the bear. *A rumored cutscene may trigger where the child says the bear scratched him, and he will have a cut on his cheek. ---- Chapter 4 *Head into the child's room whenever they are inside the house to trigger an event in which the child wants to be left alone, he pushes you out of the room and you must wait an hour before you are allowed back in (he is presumed to be talking with the bear and does not want you to know that said bear can talk) *Enter the kitchen late at night and he will be, yet again, stealing food from your fridge; this time 1 item from your fridge will have vanished. ---- Chapter 5 *Enter the child's room late at night to see the bear stand up, walk toward the door, return to its original position, and sit down. *The bear's head turns left and right after you stand still for several (in-game) hours. ---- Chapter 6 Most Events in this chapter happen if they have not been activated yet throughout the course of the game up to this point. 'Trivia' *The bear is presumed to actually be a bear cub that stowed away inside Van's merchandise however, this is unconfirmed. *If the player is in the child's bedroom, alone, then the bear will appear to "breathe" but upon turning to the bear the animation will stop. Going toward the bear will have it's eyes raise a little before settling them back down. *A rumor exsists of another bear that may be seen (but not bought) in turtle swamp, however this too is unconfirmed. Category:Items Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Characters Category:Easter Eggs